


КС «Бесконечность»

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Ребутная вселенная. Молодой капитан радуется жизни, когда с Нового Вулкана приходит тревожное известие





	КС «Бесконечность»

**Author's Note:**

> В прекрасной иллюстрации, точнее, в двух её вариантах, повинна прекрасная **оку**

Джим провёл ладонью по гладкой пластиковой обивке, отдаляя момент расставания. Лейтенант Райли нетерпеливо переступал с ноги на ногу, ожидая своей очереди занять капитанское кресло. Альфа-смена закончилась минуту назад.

Протянув Кевину падд, Джим с достоинством поднялся и горделиво оглядел мостик. А ведь жизнь удалась! Лучшая работа во вселенной, лучший звездолёт, лучшая команда. Самые лучшие друзья. И пусть сегодняшний день был скуп на приключения (разве что, Споку пришёл вызов с Нового Вулкана), это был великолепный день. Корабль и команда в порядке, всё в норме, работает как часы. Ну разве он не счастливчик?

Джим одарил бета-смену сияющей улыбкой и зашёл в турболифт. Вот это правильный день рождения. Жаль, его не видит отец.

Думая о перспективах на вечер, Джим быстро шагал по коридору. Как обычно, посидеть с Боунзом или рискнуть и пригласить ещё Спока? Тогда можно будет под предлогом знакомства с традициями реплицировать шарики, бумажные колпаки и прочую забавную мишуру, которой у него не было в детстве. И может, даже удастся надеть разноцветный колпак на Спока… У двери помощника он остановился и две секунды простоял в нерешительности. Незадолго до конца дежурства вулканцу пришёл личный вызов, и Джим отпустил его с мостика. Капитана терзало любопытство, но уважение к частной жизни старпома мешало вот так просто взять и нагрянуть с расспросами. Борьба, как всегда, оказалась недолгой, деликатность капитулировала, и Джим позвонил. Дверь открылась не сразу, и капитан, всё ещё во власти счастливых грёз, не сразу заметил неладное.

– Мистер Спок! – весело приветствовал он с порога. – Что скажете на то, чтобы углубить свои познания в области земных обычаев? А именно, в отмечании д... 

Старший помощник, сидевший к нему спиной, лицом к экрану, медленно повернулся, и Джим, встретившись с ним глазами, осёкся.

– Спок? – спросил капитан тревожно.

Когда коммандер последний раз выглядел таким потерянным, Джим смотрел на него из-за стекла. Кирк в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними.

– Что произошло, Спок? Что-то с твоим отцом?

Спок медленно покачал головой. 

– Сарек здоров. Это мой двойник, Джим. Он умирает.

Джим застыл, вцепившись в плечо старпома. Старик казался скалой. Обтёсанной ветрами, годами, вселенными; незыблемой и вечной. Он не мог умереть. Это было неправильно, невозможно! Джим сильнее сжал руку вулканца. Что он переживает сейчас? Ведь отчасти это его собственная смерть.

– Джим… – произнёс коммандер без интонации. – Вам, вероятно, известно, что последние годы мой двойник курировал строительство космопорта и верфи, а также помогал в создании звездолёта, аналогичного погибшей «Медузе», – не дожидаясь ответа, Спок продолжил. – Совет Нового Вулкана хочет видеть меня его преемником.

Ошеломлённый, Джим промолчал.

– Поэтому, – бесцветно добавил Спок, – я вынужден просить вас об отставке, а также о том, чтобы как можно скорее попасть на Новый Вулкан.

– До Нового Вулкана где-то пятнадцать часов лёту, – игнорируя вопрос об отставке и стараясь не выдать нарастающую панику, деловито пробормотал Джим. – Но, если как следует постараться, успеем раньше.

Не с первого раза он попал по нужным кнопкам и, поднеся коммуникатор к губам, отрывисто произнёс. – Капитан – мостику: курс на Новый Вулкан. Максимальный варп.

– Слушаюсь, сэр, – отчеканил Райли. – Это всё, сэр?

– Это всё, – устало повторил Джим и нажал отбой.

Вот уж и правда: всё. Та прекрасная жизнь, которая так нравилась Джиму, заканчивалась. Без Спока опустеет мостик, опустеет каюта, где они играли по вечерам в шахматы, опустеет комната отдыха, где звучала его ка’атира… Он ещё неуклюже помялся возле неподвижного старпома. Тот словно его не замечал. На экране тоскливо мигал ещё один непринятый вызов.

– Спок, – позвал Джим, осторожно потрепав затянутое синей тканью плечо. – Спок, ты… – он умолк, не найдя нужных слов.

– Я хотел бы успеть увидеться с ним, – произнёс старпом негромко.

– И я, – подхватил Джим, почувствовав непонятное облегчение. – Мы успеем, Спок! Мы постараемся!.. Скотти, – он снова включил коммуникатор, – можно ещё ускориться?

– Не думаю, капитан, мы и так идём на восьмом варпе, быстрее будет тяжеловато для двигателей.

– Переходи на девятый.

– Но…

– Давай же, Скотти, я знаю: ты сможешь.

– Если двигатели развалятся, не надо валить на меня.

– Ты уж сделай так, чтобы не развалились.

Нажав отбой, Джим посмотрел на Спока. Тот за время разговора ни разу не пошевелилися.

– Там ещё один вызов, – напомнил Джим, показывая на экран. – Вдруг они передумали.

Спок кивнул, но ничего предпринимать не стал. Джим понял, что тот ждёт, когда он выйдет. Выпустив плечо старпома, он неохотно зашагал к двери. Спока оставлять не хотелось.

– Возможно, врачи напутали, и он ещё выздоровеет, – произнёс Джим с порога.

Спок должен был ответить: «Возможно» или, на худой конец: «Вулканцы не путают», но тот промолчал.

 

Как только дверь за капитаном закрылась, Спок открыл входящее сообщение. При Джиме он этого сделать не мог: но не из-за недоверия к капитану, а из-за недоверия к себе. Слишком высока была вероятность не сдержать эмоции. Та прекрасная жизнь, которая так идеально подходила Споку, заканчивалась. В новой жизни не будет космоса, новых открытий, не будет «Энтерпрайз» и её дружной команды, не будет Джима…

На экране возникло лицо незнакомой вулканки.

«Я Т’Пали, – пояснила она ровным высоким голосом, – целительница из госпиталя Нат’Пет Нового Шикара. По просьбе посла Спока передаю вам его послание, записанное в звёздную дату 564443.3».

Теперь с монитора смотрел он сам через сто двадцать девять лет. Запись была недельной давности, но посол выглядел много хуже, чем во время их последнего разговора четырнадцать дней назад.

«Спок, я знаю, Совет попросит тебя продолжить мою работу, – без предисловия выговорил старик. – Не слушай их. Живи своей жизнью».

Голос был слаб, речь прерывалась, дышал он с трудом. Посол поднял над простынёй трясущуюся руку и сложил пальцы в та’але.

«Долго и счастливо», – добавил он, и кончики губ дрогнули в полуулыбке. 

Рука упала на постель и веки закрылись. Изображение застыло.

– Счастливо? – одними губами переспросил старпом.

Это было вопиющим проявлением нелогичности: конечно же, сделанная семь суток назад запись ничего ответить не могла.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

Целительница Т’Пали впустила их в палату и вошла следом.

– Посол Спок уже четыре дня не приходит в сознание. Дышит он самостоятельно, питание вводится внутривенно. Функции внутренних органов необратимо угасают. Так как вероятность восстановления ноль целых ноль сотых процента, мы решили не подключать его к поддерживающей аппаратуре, а позволить процессу идти естественным путём…

Помещение не походило на больничную палату. Красные стены, тёмный потолок и большие овальные окна с видом на противоположный корпус больницы. Затенённый альков – очевидно, для медитации. Четыре низкие койки, три из которых пустовали. Старый Спок, высохший, сморщенный и до слёз беззащитный, лежал до подбородка накрытый простынёй. Сколько Джим ни приглядывался, он так и не увидел, чтобы она хоть чуточку приподнялась на груди. Джим не знал куда себя деть и чувствовал себя как на иголках. Это была та ситуация, которые он ненавидел больше всего – не требующие активных действий и не имеющие решения. Джим приблизился к постели. Глаза старика были закрыты. Лицо, больше не контролируемое надёжной волей, выражало растерянность. Джим нагнулся над лежащим, почтительно коснулся холодного, воскового лба. Это старик, спасший его на Дельте Веги. А ещё это Спок. Его Спок через сто с чем-то лет. Джим чувствовал, что надо что-то сказать, дать хоть отчасти выход любви, благодарности, боли, но лоб старика был безжизненно холоден, везде шнырял равнодушный взгляд целительницы, и слова умирали, не дойдя до горла. «Я всегда был и буду твоим другом», – напомнило собственное сознание, и снега Дельты Веги внезапно потекли влагой по щекам, Джим заморгал и отошёл в темноту алькова, уступая место Споку.

– Я хотел бы провести мелдинг, – уже знакомым капитану бесцветным голосом произнёс старпом. – Это возможно?

Целительница посмотрела на Спока с недоверием, но тут же вернула лицу нейтральное выражение.

– Если вы спрашиваете моё разрешение, я не стану мешать, так как послу уже ничто не повредит, а именно забота о его здоровье входит в сферу моих обязанностей. Забота о вашем здоровье в сферу моих обязанностей не входит, но считаю своим долгом предупредить, что мелдинг с умирающим крайне опасен. Вы рискуете жизнью и разумом одновременно. Сейчас, когда вулканцев осталось крайне мало, это вдвойне безответственная авантюра.

– Спок, не делай этого!

– Каковы шансы? – хладнокровно поинтересовался Спок.

– Того, что вы не очнётесь – около 15,5%; того, что выживете, но ваш разум соскользнёт в безумие – примерно 30,6%.

– Спок, не делай этого! – настойчиво повторил Джим.

– Капитан, я уже вступал в мелдинг с умирающим, – мягко возразил старпом, – и, как вы можете видеть, жив.

Т’Пали, сухо кивнув, прокомментировала:

– В таком случае действительно вероятность негативных исходов понижается: около восьми и пятнадцати процентов соответственно. Но риск всё равно неоправданно высок. Если вы хотите получить от посла информацию о его работе, вам лучше просто дождаться, когда он умрёт. Как только он скончается, вы сможете запросить у Совета доступ в катрохранилище, и он вам, вне сомнения, будет дан.

– Это звучит ужасно, Спок, но она права. Я не могу потерять и тебя тоже.

Старпом упрямо покачал головой.

– Мне нужно объединить разумы с послом сейчас, пока он жив.

– Вы абсолютно не думаете о своём долге перед Вулканом, – осуждающе сказала целительница. – Возможно, вы считаете своей родиной не Вулкан, а Землю?

Спок, проигнорировав шпильку, присел на краешек кровати и медленно провёл ладонью над лицом старика, словно нащупывая кожей токи угасающей жизни.

– Спок, – взмолился Джим.

Старпом посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Джим, прошу вас, не препятствуйте мне.

Пальцы мягко опустились на контактные точки, Спок прикрыл веки, и Джим застыл. По лицу Спока пробежала тень, губы сжались, потом расслабились. Наконец Спок отнял руку. Он выглядел потрясённым и дезориентированным.

– Ты в порядке? – бросился к нему капитан.

– Да, – рассеянно ответил Спок.

– Вам требуется помощь целителя? – спросила Т’Пали.

– Помощь не нужна, – противореча своим словам, Спок обхватил голову руками, словно она кружилась, а он пытался этому помешать.

Джим помог ему встать, вулканец не сопротивлялся.

– Ты правда в порядке? – настойчиво повторил Джим, – потому что Спок «в порядке» не выглядел.

Он по-прежнему держался за голову, а, когда поднялся на ноги, его зашатало, и Джиму пришлось приобнять старпома за плечи, чтобы тот не упал. Вулканка взметнула брови на такое вопиющее неприличие и, развернувшись, прошагала за дверь. Джиму категорически не хватало Боунса.

– Джим! – старпом обхватил ладонями его лицо, и у капитана мелькнула отчаянная мысль, что Спок всё-таки попал в те фатальные пятнадцать процентов. – Джим! – повторил Спок с жаром. – Мы можем помочь ему!

– Помочь послу? – переспросил Джим, чувствуя, как снова перехватывает горло. 

Неужели рассудок старпома пострадал? Ну почему он не удержал Спока, не помешал, не остановил? Как мог он допустить этот мелдинг? 

– Срочно сюда Маккоя! – приказал он в коммуникатор.

– Да! Нужно отвезти его в Нексус! – не заметив последних слов Джима, горячо продолжал старпом. – Там время и возраст не имеют власти, и это единственное место во вселенной, где он сможет встретить своего Джима, ведь прежней временной линии, из которой он прибыл, уже не существует, а ты в будущем станешь совсем другим человеком…

– О чём ты, Спок? – Джим успокаивающе провёл рукой по чёрным волосам.

– Джим, я не сошёл с ума. Моё состояние – следствие эмоционального переноса, – произнёс вулканец чуть более сдержанно, и у Джима слегка отлегло от сердца.

В метре от них заискрился воздух, и Спок деликатно вынырнул из-под джимовой руки, отстраняясь, а спустя секунду материализовавшийся Маккой уже стрекотал медицинским трикодером.

– Послу Споку я помочь не могу. Я доктор, а не волшебник. Остальные, вроде бы, в норме, – заявил он наконец. – Интересно узнать, зачем я вам вообще понадобился? Хотя… тааак… у гоблина стресс.

Опасаясь, что Боунс сейчас не к месту сострит, Джим быстро задал вопрос:

– Только стресс? Больше никаких повреждений?

Доктор с подозрением посмотрел на капитана:

– С какой стати у него должны появиться повреждения?

– Джим, – произнёс Спок уже своим привычным голосом, – уверяю вас, моё состояние в норме. Пока ещё есть время, нужно транспортировать посла на «Энтерпрайз» и подвергнуть его криогенной заморозке.

– Послушай, – перебил Джим, – ты серьёзно?

– Абсолютно.

Старпома больше не шатало, и это придавало его словам вес.

– …Про Нексус и про то, что он хочет встретить там своего… – капитан прикусил язык.

– Своего кого? – с любопытством переспросил доктор.

– Неважно, – отмахнулся от Боунса Джим, нетерпеливо глядя на Спока.

– Да, я прочёл это в его разуме.

– Ну что ж, – Джим уже принял решение. – А не прочёл ли ты у него в разуме адрес этого самого Нексуса?

– Боюсь, мы располагаем только весьма туманными приметами.

– Ну что ж, – повторил Джим. – Надеюсь, нам этого хватит.

Он повернулся к недоумённо следящему за диалогом доктору:

– Удачно, что ты здесь. Следи за состоянием посла, – и не дав ошеломлённому Боунсу ответить, вжал кнопку коммуникатора. – Поднимайте четверых, но осторожно. Посла Спока нужно поднять вместе с койкой и капельницами.

– Джим, – вставил наконец слово коммандер, – не лучше ли было бы сперва согласовать этот вопрос с руководством больницы, вулканским Советом и руководством Звёздного Флота?

– Давай, ты займёшься этим на корабле. А сейчас мы только потеряем время, – отрезал капитан. – Его у нас и так немного.

Тела двух вулканцев и двух человек замерцали, и тираду свою капитан закончил уже в транспортаторной.

– …К тому же, что тут согласовывать? Понятно, что раз есть возможность, нужно помочь. Неужели кто-то может быть против?

 

_________________________________________________

 

После долгих препирательств в шаттл погрузились трое. Из воспоминаний посла Спок знал, Что Нексус смертельно опасен для кораблей, поэтому звездолётом решили не рисковать. Спорили о том, кто будет сопровождать посла. Каждый: и капитан, и врач, и старпом не желал подвергать остальных риску. Но энсин Джонсон неудачно свалилась с койки, и доктор выбыл из предвыборной гонки, а двое оставшихся уговорились разделить опасность поровну.

Нексус походил на густой звёздный кисель. Покачивающиеся по краям протуберанцы завивались красивыми спиралями, как на картине Ван Гога, а основная масса лениво текла в пространстве, вспучиваясь и мерцая. Вопреки всем прогнозам и опасениям, шаттл шёл гладко, как кортеж по ковровой дорожке. Пока Спок следил за приборами, Джим повторял в уме продиктованную Боунсом инструкцию по вскрытию криогенного саркофага. Сперва следовало повернуть красный рычаг против часовой стрелки на двести семьдесят градусов, затем нажать большую белую кнопку, дождаться, пока загорится табло, и тогда нажать одну за другой маленькую синюю кнопку, круглую жёлтую и квадратную зелёную…

– Джим, посмотри, – тихо произнёс Спок.

К шаттлу стремительно нёсся сверкающий протуберанец. На нём, как заправский сёрфингист на гребне волны, балансировал некто в красной жилетке и белой водолазке.

– Это… – начал Джим.

– …Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, – благоговейно закончил Спок.

Секунда – и протуберанец поглотил шаттл, не качнув, впрочем, его ни на волосок. В наружный люк постучали, и, словно алая роза, вспыхнул посреди рубки красный жилет Кирка. Словно белая роза, вспыхнула его улыбка.

– Где он? – доверчиво и нетерпеливо обратился он к молодёжи.

Джим неловко кивнул на саркофаг. Глаза Кирка наполнились слезами, и крышка криогенного скафандра КС «Бесконечность», в просторечии морозильника или саркофага, безо всякой сторонней помощи поднялась сама. Джимов двойник, не стесняясь слёз, опустился на колени и поцеловал старика в губы. Дальше стало происходить невероятное, (хотя, если рассудить, невероятное начало происходить ещё с появления Кирка на горизонте). Не взирая на то, что процедура оттаивания, согласно документации к «Бесконечности», длится около суток, поцелованный посол Спок тут же открыл глаза. Дальше Джиму сложно было следить за его лицом, потому как Кирк затылком заслонил обзор. Когда, спустя довольно много времени, Кирк отстранился, Джим ахнул, и даже у старпома слегка отвисла челюсть. Помолодевший лет на сто с лишним посол легко выпрыгнул из саркофага и принялся кружить Кирка в объятиях. От счастливых улыбок обоих по шаттлу заплясали блики.

– Простите за нескромный вопрос, – поинтересовался старпом много позже, когда их двойники начали наконец замечать что-то, помимо друг друга. – Насколько я понял из воспоминаний посла, Нексус – вневременное образование, существующее во всех вселенных сразу, способное виртуозно создавать иллюзии. Но как могли возникнуть вы, капитан Кирк, если посол Спок в момент вашего появления находился в анабиозе, и, следовательно, его мозг не мог участвовать в вашем появлении?

– Не только иллюзии, мистер Спок, – хитро улыбнулся Кирк. – Нексус – замечательная штука, которая умеет очень многое. Главное, найти к нему верный подход. Мы с ним сумели неплохо подружиться, – Кирк ласково потрепал просунувшийся сквозь иллюминатор завиток протуберанца. – И я, мистер Спок, никакая не иллюзия, я совершенно настоящий. Когда на Веридиане-III меня придавило мостом…

– Придавило мостом? – задумчиво переспросил Джим.

– Да, было дело, – отмахнулся Кирк. – Так вот, когда я уже собирался отправиться к праотцам, Нексус меня вытащил. 

Посол прижал Кирка к себе так крепко, что Спок, испугавшись за капитана, в уме рассчитал силу нагрузки и протестировал трёхмерную модель Кирка на сжатие. И, к своему облегчению, убедился, что посол свою меру знает.

– …Он как раз пролетал вблизи планеты, чем и пытался воспользоваться Соран…

– А кто это? – с любопытством поинтересовался Джим.

– Бессовестный и жестокий негодяй, которого вам следует максимально опасаться, – с негодованием бросил посол.

Спок, и так предельно шокированный поведением своего альтер эго, изумился ещё больше. Он даже не был уверен, что ему удастся сохранить нейтральное выражение голоса и лица, поэтому на всякий случай промолчал, но предупреждение занёс в папку с наивысшим приоритетом.

– Так вот, – продолжил рассказывать Кирк. – Нексус меня вытащил – похоже, я ему нравлюсь – и отлично подлатал, прямо как сейчас Спока, – он извернулся в объятиях посла и, по-щенячьи заглядывая тому в глаза, потёрся о его щёку.

– А что потом? – спросил Джим.

– Потом я учился управлять Нексусом. На нём можно перемещаться в любую точку и в любое время любой вселенной. Я пытался найти Спока, но каждый раз немного промахивался – или попадал в нужное место чуть позже, или угадывал со временем, но мазал на несколько сотен световых лет, или вваливался не в ту вселенную. – Кирк попытался развести руками, но, окружённый со всех сторон Споком, потерпел поражение. – Зато теперь, вдвоём, мы точно во всём разберёмся!

Посол, не разжимая объятий, накрыл рот Кирка губами, и на этом рассказ капитана прервался.

Совершенно зелёный Спок, нервно подёргивая пламенеющими ушами, отвернулся и, к несчастью, встретился взглядом с Джимом. У того как-то по-особенному блестели глаза и алым наливались губы. Это зрелище совсем не способствовало успокоению, и старпому пришлось погрузиться на сорок четыре секунды в лёгкий транс, чтобы, по крайней мере, вернуть себе нормальное сердцебиение. Когда он вышел из транса, поцелуй всё ещё длился.

– Я… – звенящим голосом произнёс старпом, – посмотрю, в порядке ли двигатели.

– Я с тобою, – подхватил Джим, и они, тихо проскользнув мимо двойников, протиснулись в двигательный отсек.

– И что ты об этом думаешь? – спросил Джим, как только дверь за ними закрылась.

В двигательном отсеке шаттла было тесно, и Спок мог думать только об этом. От каждого касания Джима его бросало в жар, а от голоса Джима и его дыхания – в дрожь.

– Они были любовниками, ты знал? – горячим шёпотом наседал Джим.

Спок слабо кивнул.

– Они супруги. Я знал это, но при погружении в память посла не заглядывал в совсем уж личные воспоминания, поэтому, признаюсь, доказательство выглядит для меня… – Спок хотел сказать «чересчур наглядным», но в тот момент Джим, пытаясь удобней устроиться в узком пространстве, без злого умысла легко задел его ухо, и вместо задуманного у Спока вырвался низкий стон.

Случившееся объяснялось просто: сцена встречи их двойников выпила у старпома все силы, и на контроль за эрогенными зонами ресурсов уже не осталось. А уши у вулканцев, как утверждает написанная за пять тысяч лет до Сурака «Страстопедия» великого Сладостраста, ничто иное как «стропила любви».

– Спок? – переспросил Джим подозрительно хрипло и, видно по неосторожности, снова коснулся зелёного пульсирующего кончика.

– Ааах, – неразборчиво ответил Спок, сладко жмуря голубоватые веки.

Не расслышав, Джим подался ближе, но, неверно оценив расстояние, пришпилил старпома к стене.

– Ааах, – уже громче повторил тот. – Ааааах!

Видимо, испугавшись, что старпому душно, капитан ринулся освобождать его от одежды. Коммандер, как и полагается младшему по званию, помогал, но порой (очевидно, вследствие излишнего рвения) освобождал от одежды не себя, а вышестоящего офицера. В процессе Джим ткнул локтем в какую-то кнопку, отчего свет полностью потух, и, если бы в помещении находился сторонний наблюдатель, оснащённый стандартными человеческими органами чувств, всё, что он мог следующие десять минут наблюдать – это низкие горловые «Аааах!» и хриплые задыхающиеся «Спок!»

Когда же наконец, помятые и расслабленные, Джим и Спок вышли из двигательного отсека, их понимающими взглядами встретили не менее помятые и расслабленные двойники. 

– По правде сказать, – начал Джим, прерывая многозначительное молчание, – я и в самых смелых мечтах не ждал, что всё так круто устроится. Я думал, посол будет видеть приятные сны или что-нибудь в этом роде.

– Спасибо вам, ребята, – с чувством произнёс Кирк, рьяно стискивая своего Спока. – Если бы не вы, я бы, конечно, сам рано или поздно…

– Если бы ты забрал меня из моей временной линии, ты бы её тем самым изменил, – вмешался посол. – Возможно, природа Нексуса такова, что он противится таковым вмешательствам.

– То есть, мои непопадания в нужное место и время – не случайность, а закономерность? И я зря ругал себя? 

– Полагаю, что да, – мягко улыбнулся посол. – Но гипотезу следует проверить.

– А знаешь, – Кирк сжал плечо своего Спока, – я мечтал, что, когда найду тебя, попытаюсь спасти Дэвида.

Посол на секунду задумался.

– Мы не можем заставить Нексус переписать историю, но, раз он спас тебя на Веридиане-III, значит, мы можем заставить его сделать то же и для твоего сына: извлечь в последние секунды жизни из его временной линии и полностью восстановить. Кстати, Джим, тела в твоей могиле не было, и теперь понятно почему, но как получилось, что Пикар был абсолютно уверен в том, что лично похоронил тебя?

– Это Нексус. Он как-то задурил ему голову. Наверное, для того, чтобы временная линия не пострадала.

.– Значит, и с Дэвидом должно получиться так же. Мы вернём твоего сына, Джим.

– Мы сможем вытащить всех друзей: Боунса, Скотти, Ухуру, Пашу, Сулу…

– Да. И мы начнём прямо сейчас, – посол переместил пальцы с талии Кирка на контактные точки. – Покажи мне всё, что знаешь о Нексусе.

Джим и Спок переглянулись.

– Пожалуй, не будем мешать, – сказал Джим, вежливо дождавшись конца мелдинга. – Нам надо возвращаться на «Энтерпрайз».

– Было здорово, ребята, с вами повидаться. Ещё раз: спасибо вам! Вы не представляете, каково это: когда есть всё, кроме самого нужного… – Кирк подошёл к Джиму и стиснул его в объятиях. – Спасибо!.. И береги своего коммандера, никогда с ним не расставайся, – добавил он шёпотом на ухо.

Шагнув к Споку, он продемонстрировал идеальный та’ал, на который Джим посмотрел с завистью. Видимо, Кирк оттачивал умение долгими тренировками.

– Благодарю вас, коммандер. Живите долго и процветайте.

Посол с неприличествующей вулканцу печальной полуулыбкой ждал своей очереди прощаться.

– Если вы позволите, – произнёс он, когда Кирк отступил в сторону, – я свяжу наши разумы. Это будет родственная связь, которая в наши дни часта между близкими родичами, а до Сурака ею пользовались ещё и друзья. Она, – объяснения предназначались, конечно же, Джиму, – не будет вас никоим образом обременять, я не стану читать ваши мысли или что-либо в этом роде, но, если вам понадобится помощь, позовите, и я услышу. 

– Мы оба придём, – добавил Кирк.

Джим благодарно кивнул. Рука посла мягко коснулась его лица, и он почувствовал в своём разуме дружеское присутствие, лёгкое, ненавязчивое и любящее. Потом пальцы отстранились, но тёплое ощущение принятия осталось. Посол подошёл к Споку, и тот с готовностью подставил лицо. Странно, но у старпома в уголках глаз что-то блеснуло. Затем наступил момент, когда их двойники, взявшись за руки, шагнули прочь, прямо сквозь толстую металлокерамическую стенку шаттла. Уже из-за иллюминатора Спок поднял та’ал, а Кирк помахал рукой, и, оседлав сверкающий протуберанец, они помчались на нём, как на породистом рысаке, к мерцающей, мощной громаде Нексуса.

 

________________________________________________

 

– …Приветствую тебя, Т’Пау.

– Приветствую тебя, Спок. Надеюсь, ты вызвал меня, чтобы сообщить, что миссия, которую ты самовольно взял на себя, так или иначе кончена.

– Так и есть, Т’Пау. Миссия, которую я самовольно взял на себя, кончена. Посол Спок благополучно добрался до Нексуса.

– Мне безразлична судьба посла. Пусть он и сделал больше других для новой колонии, пусть в его действиях, приведших к гибели Вулкана нет ни злого умысла, ни прямой вины, но косвенная его вина несомненна. Если бы не он, безумец Нерон не проник бы в наш мир из будущего и не уничтожил бы нашу планету. Мне нет дела, жив или мёртв посол Спок, счастлив он или страдает. Но, если бы я не была истинной вулканкой и дала волю эмоциям, я предпочла бы для него последнее.

Споку стоило труда промолчать.

– Теперь я желаю говорить о тебе, – проговорила Т’Пау. 

Спок склонил голову – именно так полагалось слушать матриарха.

– Мне нечего вменить тебе в вину. Напротив. Ты в одиночку спас членов Высшего Совета Вулкана, сохранив остатку нашего народа ядро, вокруг которого он сможет сплотиться. И потому я вняла твоей просьбе и позволила главе Звёздного Флота адмиралу Комаку после того, как он отказал вам в вашей просьбе, думать, что «Энтерпрайз» странствует по космосу в интересах Нового Вулкана. Стоит адмиралу Комаку узнать истинное положение дел, капитан Кирк, несмотря на заслуги, отправится под трибунал. Суровое наказание ему не грозит, но от командования «Энтерпрайз» он будет отстранён с вероятностью 98,8%.

– «Энтерпрайз» странствовала по космосу в том числе и в интересах Нового Вулкана, – подняв голову, произнёс Спок. – Возможности Нексуса неисчерпаемы, он может спасать обречённых и даже погибших. Есть шанс, что мы могли бы вернуть с его помощью Вулкан.

– Что же, Спок, – вулканка помолчала. – Это надо обдумать. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. К тому же, если погибших и можно вернуть, их можно вернуть только в Нексус, но не к нам, не в обычный мир. Это так?

– По-видимому, да.

– Это не то, что нам нужно, Спок.

Спок не ответил. У него перед глазами стоял образ матери, и он опасался вспылить.

Т’Пау изучала его внимательным взглядом.

– Вернёмся к теме беседы. Кирк похитил гражданина Нового Вулкана и двадцать восемь земных суток использовал для своей прихоти флагман Звёздного Флота. Но всё это пройдёт для капитана без последствий. Он так же будет наслаждаться своей должностью на «Энтерпрайз» и исследовательскими миссиями. При условии, что ты продолжишь дело посла.

Спок был готов к подобному.

– Работы много, а нас мало, – пристально разглядывая Спока, сказала Т’Пау. – А нужных специалистов ещё меньше. Мы не можем филологу или историку доверить строительство корабля. Ты нужен своему народу, Спок. Ты нужен колонии, нужен нам.

Спок терпеливо ждал.

– Твой сводный брат Сайбок вернулся вчера с Ромулуса. И с ним двести шестьдесят ромуланских девушек. Твой брат-изгой сумел вызвать в них чувство вины за поступок Нерона, и они намерены стать матерями будущих вулканцев. Совет проголосовал и позволил им остаться. Вулканок слишком мало, а ромуланцы идентичны нам генетически. Ты выберешь себе жену из приезжих.

– Нет.

– Нет? – Т’Пау приподняла бровь.

– Я продолжу дело посла, Т’Пау, но я не стану брать жену.

– Ты наполовину человек, Спок. Твоя кровь лишь наполовину вулканская. Если ты не возьмёшь жену, колония потеряет немного. Что ж, пусть будет по-твоему.

– Тогда я принимаю твоё условие, Т’Пау. Живи долго и процветай.

– Живи долго и процветай, С’Чн Т’Гай Спок.

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

Спок снова взглянул на пустой экран. Ничего. Второй день ничего. Каждый день за редким исключением Джим звонил ему, когда был свободен от смены, и они разговаривали: Спок рассказывал о работе в колонии, жадно слушал, как идут дела на корабле, жадно вслушивался в голос Джима, жадно вглядывался в его лицо. Иногда они общались часами, иногда, когда времени было в обрез, ограничивались минутами. Ради этих минут Спок жил.

Полчаса обеденного перерыва подходили к концу: Джим чаще всего звонил или в эти тридцать минут, чтобы не отвлекать Спока от работы, или поздно ночью. Может, с ним что-то случилось? Спок в сотый раз просмотрел последние данные Звёздного Флота. Сообщений о катастрофах или потерях нет, но ведь информация не мгновенно попадает в сводки…

Спок снова вспомнил тот день, когда они пробудили посла, с победой вернулись на «Энтерпрайз», и после приватного разговора с Т’Пау он объявил Джиму, что твёрдо намерен бросить Флот и лететь на Новый Вулкан. Тот самый день, когда они с Джимом… Впрочем, тот эпизод Спок старался не вспоминать. Он был словно из другого мира, подарком Нексуса. Фанатики назвали бы его искушением, а романтики – утешением. 

«Я намерен исполнить свой долг», – так он заявил Джиму, и в этом не было ни капли лжи. Разве защищать своего капитана – не долг старшего помощника? Его эйдетическая память сохранила все стадии изменения джимова лица. Вот оно светится счастьем. Это не просто радость капитана, отлично выполнившего миссию. Спок очень хорош в чтении джимовых эмоций. Капитана переполняет ожидание чуда, которое вот-вот продолжится. И счастье сознавать, что он сам, Спок, часть этого необъяснимого чуда, что застигло их в двигательном отсеке шаттла. Чуда, что необратимо и верно подкрадывалось очень давно, непобедимое, голодное и прекрасное, как сама жизнь. 

А вот уже следующая фаза. Словно фазы Дельты Веги, нарисованные в детской вулканской книжке в порядке убывания, лицо Джима с каждой секундой теряло свет. Вот недоверие, но радость ещё не вполне поблекла. Вот упрямство, смешанное с надеждой. Вот растерянность. А вот усталость, отчаяние, боль. Разве причинять своему капитану боль – долг старшего помощника?

Спок устало потёр виски. Обеденный перерыв кончился.

 

…Он пятый раз за ночь укладывал Саавик спать, когда в дверь позвонили. Недоумевая, кто бы это мог быть, Спок поспешил в прихожую. Учитывая, что никто из коллег ни разу не навещал его дома, это мог быть только его невозможный брат. 

– Спок! – радостно возопил Джим, но заметил на руках у Спока Саавик и искрящееся «сюрприз-сюрприз» на его лице уступило место неловкости и растерянности. – Я не знал, что ты женат, – проговорил он, с несчастной улыбкой топча порог. – Мог бы и сказать, – добавил он, отчаянно пытаясь не выдать голосом обиду.

– Я не женат, Джим, и пожалуйста, заходи, – позвал Спок, чувствуя невероятное облегчение от того, что с Джимом всё в порядке.

– Серьёзно? – Джим, немного повеселев, заскочил внутрь. 

За спиной у него колыхался огромный рюкзак.

– Можно, я сниму и здесь брошу?

– Конечно.

Саавик похныкивала, ясно показывая, что вот-вот разойдётся по-полной, и Спок не мог положить её, хотя ему страшно, до зуда в руках хотелось подлететь к Джиму и обнять его. Впрочем, он всё равно бы не посмел, даже если бы Саавик спала и видела десятый сон.

Джим сбросил рюкзак под ноги, затем стремительно поднял и, оглядев комнату, аккуратно пристроил в углу. Это выбивалось из споковой картины Джима, но он промолчал. Присутствие Джима здесь, в его неуютной квартире, было сродни чуду и с лихвой вознаграждало за два дня молчания. Всего один день, поправил себя Спок, ведь сегодня они с Джимом уже обменялись фразами.

Он приблизился так, чтоб его более чуткие, чем у человека, ноздри, могли улавливать дыхание Джима. Так, как он чувствовал его на мостике со своего места у научной станции, или когда Джим стоял в соседнем кругу транспортатора, или в тесном шаттле…

– Ты, вероятно, голоден, – спохватился Спок. – Прости, у меня отсутствует опыт приёма гостей. На кухне есть репликатор.

– Я поел, спасибо. Хотя ладно. Реплицирую себе кофе. Тебе что-нибудь надо?

Каждый обрывок фразы Джим сопровождал старательными улыбками, из чего Спок сделал вывод, что Джиму не по себе. Возможно, он жалеет о том, что пришёл.

Тщетно размышляя о том, как преодолеть повисшую между ними неловкость, Спок провёл Джима на кухню.

– Позволь спросить, почему ты здесь, а не на «Энтерпрайз»? – спросил он, учтиво указывая капитану на единственный стул.

Хотя этот вопрос возник у Спока, ещё как только он увидел Джима в дверях, преодолеть неловкость он не помог. Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Джим замялся. Не прекращая улыбаться, он беспокойно оглядывался, топтался у стула, теребя его спинку, и в глазах у него мелькала робость.

– А чей это славный пацан? – спросил он после громоздкой паузы, указывая на ребёнка в руках Спока, словно и не слышал никакого вопроса.

– Это моя дочь Саавик, – ответил Спок.

– Твоя дочь, – эхом повторил Джим. – Ты не говорил…

Он резко оборвал фразу и как-то весь сник, даже неуверенные улыбки исчезли. Спок совершенно растерялся, не зная, что с этим делать. Все эти эмоциональные тонкости и эмоциональные же кульбиты были абсолютно чужой, незнакомой территорией. И даже если за годы жизни среди людей он научился распознавать эмоции, то лавировать среди них не научился. И Спока очень пугало, что из-за каких-то подводных мин их с Джимом дружбе придёт конец.

– Наверное, мне пора, – Джим встал на ноги и заторопился в прихожую.

«Но ты же только пришёл», «Но ты же хотел выпить кофе и не успел», «Но ты же так и не объяснил, почему ты здесь» – всё, что просилось на язык, было не то, не то.

– Я провожу тебя, – сказал Спок и протянул ему девочку, а сам забросил на плечи гигантский рюкзак.

Джим растерянно оглядел всученного ему ребёнка. Остроухая черноглазая абсолютно круглая щекастая мордаха с торчащими кудрявыми волосёнками.

– Очень красивая. Очень похожа на тебя, – Джим устроил её на груди, и Саавик, засунув в рот палец, затихла, с интересом разглядывая странного голубоглазого человека.

– Вряд ли она похожа на меня, у нас очень мало общих генов, – Спок открыл входную дверь и шагнул в сторону, пропуская Джима вперёд.

– Постой, – Джим остался на месте. – Как так? Она же, ты сам говоришь, твоя дочь? – он с непонятной надеждой уставился на Спока.

– Саавик моя приёмная дочь, биологически же она дочь моего сводного брата Сайбока, а матери у неё нет, так как была использована искусственная яйцеклетка. Саавик – первый вулканский ребёнок, выношенный полностью искусственно в специальном…

Спок ошеломлённо замолчал, и было с чего, потому что Джим, сияя, как Эридан в зените, целовал озадаченную Саавик в толстые измазанные слюнями щёки.

Приподняв бровь, Спок ещё немного понаблюдал за внезапно проснувшимся чадолюбием Джима, а, поняв, что оно и не думает засыпать, снял рюкзак, поставил его в облюбованный Джимом угол и запер дверь. 

 

…Положив задремавшую Саавик в кроватку, Джим деловито оглядел квартиру.

– Так ты живёшь один? – спросил он довольным голосом.

– Уже второй день, как я проживаю здесь с дочерью, – поправил аккуратный Спок.

Джим расхохотался, словно его покидало нервное напряжение:

– Второй день! Так вот почему ты не сказал! Ты не успел!

– Тише, – попросил Спок, – ты разбудишь Саавик.

Но им повезло, и Саавик джимов хохот проигнорировала.

– Ну, рассказывай, как у тебя появилась дочь! А я расскажу, почему я больше не на «Энтерпрайз», и заодно посмеёмся, какой я идиот.

– Джим, – запротестовал Спок. – Твой IQ равен ста шестидесяти пяти, ты не можешь быть идиотом.

Вместо ответа Джим подскочил к Споку и быстро чмокнул в щёку, и, словно ни в чём не бывало, вильнул к репликатору.

Чувствуя, что чайник, в котором у вулканцев кипятятся эмоции, сейчас не то засвистит, не то с него сорвёт крышечку, Спок медленно опустился на единственный стул. Джим сунул ему в руку чашку с кофе, исчез и прибежал через секунду, держа в обнимку стул из кабинета.

– Ну давай же, рассказывай, – подбодрил он, усаживаясь.

Спок моргнул.

– Мой сводный брат Сайбок…

– Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть брат.

– Да, – признал Спок. – Это потому, что…

– Ладно, неважно! Как у тебя очутилась его дочь?

Спок едва удержал вздох.

– Мой сводный старший брат с юношеских лет был известен на Вулкане как одиозная личность. Он отрицал сураковские догматы, пытался проповедовать какую-то собственную религию, устраивал общественные беспорядки…

– Например? 

– Например, однажды он реплицировал наряд матриарха и в нём пришёл на занятия в вулканскую Академию Наук.

Джим хмыкнул:

– Занятно. А ещё?

– Ещё он послал родителям своей нареченной головидео, где он… – Спок замялся, щёки его нежно позеленели.

– Где он что?

– Где он имитирует половой акт с ромуланской надувной куклой, – торопливо произнёс Спок. И, не давая Джиму вставить следуюшее «ещё», закончил. – В итоге, его выслали с Вулкана.

– Это его и спасло, – резюмировал Джим.

– После гибели планеты, – менторским тоном, так как ему не нравилось перечислять сомнительные деяния брата, продолжал Спок, – Сайбока вдохновила идея возрождения вулканского народа. Проблема в том, что мой брат владеет даром убеждения. Первой его авантюрой стала агитация молодых ромуланок за то, чтобы они летели на Новый Вулкан перенимать вулканскую культуру и рожать от вулканцев детей. После Сайбок стал активно продвигать репродуктивную технологию, которую он подсмотрел у одной из встреченных во время странствий по галактике рас. Берётся искусственная яйцеклетка, оплодотворяется живым сперматозоидом и помещается в искусственную матку. Сайбок хотел стать отцом десяти тысяч таких детей, но, благодарение Сураку, успел произвести только одну Саавик, так как им завладела очередная идея-фикс. Не далее чем вчера он вновь отправился на Ромулус за новой группой ромуланок, чтобы с ними на некой отдалённой планете строить новое вулканское общество с новой культурой и новыми традициями. Кажется, там будут обязательны утренние песнопения и коллективные пляски при свечах.

– Ого.

– Уезжая, брат завёз Саавик мне, чтобы я растил её до его возвращения. Он также вручил мне брошюру собственного сочинения, где подробно описал, какие нормы поведения и навыки я ей обязан привить. Там, кстати, упоминались и песнопения.

– Ого. И?

– Однако, я проявил твёрдость и согласился взять Саавик только при условии, что Сайбок откажется от прав на ребёнка, а Совет признает меня законным отцом. И разумеется, я буду воспитывать дочь на основе вулканских традиций и ценностей, и, конечно же, учения Сурака…

– А земных? – тихо перебил Джим.

– Что «земных»? – не понял Спок.

– Земных традиций и ценностей?

– Я… – Спок беспомощно заморгал, и Джим, перегнувшись через стол, второй раз легонько поцеловал его в щёку.

– Спок, ответь мне, пожалуйста, честно: ты хочешь, чтобы мы вместе отрабатывали твой долг перед родиной? И вместе растили Саавик?

Спок открыл рот, торопясь что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл.

– Я хочу быть с тобой, Спок, – напряжённо проговорил Джим. – Вместе. Весь этот год без тебя было ужасно, – Джим резко поднялся из-за стола и принялся ходить по кухне. – Всё без тебя не то! Понимаешь?

– Понимаю, – прошептал Спок. – Мне тоже, Джим, весь этот год было без тебя… мне было очень плохо.

Джим, остановившись, поймал его ладонь в свои. 

– А я так испугался, – Джим забавно сморщил нос, – когда увидел тебя с Саавик. Я подумал, что у тебя жена, семья, а я тут как дурак с рюкзаком. Уволился, припёрся, а тут уже полный комплект…

– Ты уволился из Флота? – с ужасом переспросил Спок.

– Ну да, – Джим разулыбался, – мы же так классно болтали каждый день, и я решил, что ты меня тоже любишь, будешь мне ужасно рад, и я подумал: какая классная идея – сделать тебе сюрприз. Написал заявление адмиралам. Сперва не поверили, мурыжили, расспрашивали: чего это я, даже повышение предлагали, а потом им надоело и отпустили на все четыре стороны. Ну и типа, вот он я. Нужен? Бери.

– Нужен, – прошептал Спок. – Очень нужен, – и он осторожно обнял Джима, унимая давно мучивший зуд. – Но здесь очень жаркий для тебя климат, мало кислорода… и гравитация…

– Это мелочи, – отмахнулся Джим. – Главное, ты будешь рядом. И вообще, трудности закаляют. Я справлюсь. Не позволю же я себе выглядеть слабаком перед дочерью.

– Два года, – не выпуская Джима из объятий, произнёс Спок.

Объятие было крепкое, но безопасное. Спок, как и его двойник, свою меру знал.

– Два года? – непонимающе переспросил Джим.

– Я планирую закончить проекты за два года, – пояснил Спок. – И тогда мы можем быть свободны.

– Два года ты бы копался один, а вдвоём мы управимся за год. Спорим, что Саавик понравится на «Энтерпрайз».

– Я не буду спорить, так как уверен: ей понравится, – Спок переплёл пальцы с пальцами Джима и перенёсся в дивный солнечный мир.

Там было неописуемо хорошо, а, когда Джим его поцеловал, стало ещё лучше.

У них было целых тридцать минут до того, как зычный вопль Саавик оповестит вселенную, что ей мокро, холодно и очень хочется есть.

 

_______________________________________________________

 

P.S.

– Спок, я же забыл сказать тебе самое главное! – Джим, секунду назад умиротворённый и сонный, подскочил в постели; глаза горели, сна не было ни в одном глазу.

Спок смотрел на него выжидательно и серьёзно, мысленно готовясь услышать всё что угодно: и что у Джима аллергия на детей, и что Джим придумал, как закончить все три проекта за три дня, и что Джим решил вместе с Сайбоком создавать новый мир.

Джим светился, его распирала какая-то важная новость. 

Неудивительно, что тот Кирк так понравился Нексусу, подумал Спок. Ведь Джим с Нексусом похожи. Оба полны сюрпризов, непредсказуемы и прекрасны.

– Сегодня утром на «Энтерпрайз» нам с тобою пришла открытка. Материализовалась в транспортаторной, – выпалил полный сюрпризов, непредсказуемый и прекрасный Джим. – Открытка из Нексуса от наших двойников!

– Да? – переспросил Спок, испытав облегчение, что это не первый и не третий пункт из предположенных им.

– Да! И знаешь, что они пишут, Спок? Они пишут, что спасли твою маму! Ты слышишь, да? Осталось только раздобыть шаттл, и мы сможем показать Саавик бабушке!

Спок не мог произнести ни слова. Он подумал о джимовом отце, о том, что Саавик нужно показать и дедушке, но открыть рот и артикулировать фразу он не мог. Спок чувствовал себя неисправным котлом, в котором давление вышло из-под контроля. В нём теснились слёзы и боль и радость, они распирали, скручивали, душили.

Джим вытянулся рядом и крепко его обнял. От тёплой золотистой кожи хлынул поток привязанности, любви, дружбы. Он был спокойный и сильный, как могучая равнинная река. Он вынес всё лишнее, очистил всё нужное, и Спок, почувствовав себя спокойным и счастливым, уснул. Спустя минуту на его плече задремал и Джим. В маленькой кроватке сопела Саавик.

 

**Конец**

 


End file.
